Sky Green
by Rockiesliz
Summary: Un amor que puede vencer el tiempo y la distancia, memorias que reavivan un corazón. Un cielo lleno de colores, un cielo lleno de emociones. Sky Green, el inicio del amanecer y el fin del atardecer, la historia de un amor que volverá a nacer.
1. Destino

**Hola! Este es mi primer Fic como notaran es un Mimato, decidí hacer mi primer fic con ellos como personajes ya que el primer fic que leí fue un mimato, realmente considero que debieron terminar juntos, los productores difirieron con esta idea en fin.**

**Respecto al titulo, esta historia estará llena de romance, suspenso, misterio y un toque de humor por ello el titulo originalmente seria "My story it's to you" haciendo referencia a que Mimi contaría su historia, una historia que había nacido por alguien y de esta forma transmitir sus sentimientos, pero después de que mi mente decidiera incluir un diario en la historia creí que debiera tener por titulo "Diario de mis 23 años" pero temí que pudieran creer que seria narrada a partir de la perspectiva de un diario al igual que "El diario de Anna Frank" o quizá que pensaran que seria similar al "Diario de Brigit Jones", tras pensarlo varios días decidí consultar con un ser muy querido por mi, mi sobrino, creí que no entendería pero con su dedo me mostró el cielo con la luna al que casi llegaba al atardecer, pensé que seria un nombre muy simple "Atardecer", mi sobrino al ver que no comprendía su idea me mostró el color verde y luego nuevamente el cielo, por ello esta historia se llama "Sky Green" (Cielo Verde) para darle mas sentido confirme mis definiciones en google, note que encajaba perfectamente con las emociones y sentimientos que tratare de plasmar en la historia y mas adelante explicare.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi Senpai BlueFlower21 quien amablemente me cedió un poco de su tiempo para revisar y aportar su opinión respecto a mi fic, también agradezco a mi sobrino, quien como comente antes aporto con el titulo de la historia. (Es toda una eminencia, apenas tiene un año y ya propone títulos awww lo amo!).**

**Sin mas que decirle los dejo leer en paz.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_Destino_**

_"….No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge la más profunda fuente del destino….."_

_-….."Ultima llamada para abordar el avión 557 con destino a…" _

_El reloj marcaba las 17:56 p.m., el aeropuerto se encontraba tan ajetreado como siempre, un lugar de gigantescas proporciones, con enormes ventanales, iluminado por la vaga luz que emitía el atardecer iba poco a poco iluminándose por las luces del aeropuerto, el suelo de un tono marrón era limpiado constantemente, en los extremos del aeropuerto se podían ver pequeñas tiendas, recorriendo directamente el pasillo se hallaba la boletería que conectada con varios pasillos seguidos de escaleras eléctricas llevaban a las distintas terminales que poseía ._

_La multitud de personas que asistían constantemente al aeropuerto caminaban de una terminal a otra, otras por el contrario se encontraban sentadas, todos ellos esperando abordar su vuelo y llegar a su destino._

_Fuera del aeropuerto se encontraba una mujer, aquella mujer era joven, de cabellos de un castaño claro al igual que sus ojos, alta y delgada, de tez blanca, delicadas facciones faciales, sus ojos emitían cierta tristeza, sus pensamientos la turbaban, poco a poco su rostro tomaba una expresión grave, una leve sonrisa dibujo su rostro al oír el tono de su celular._

- _Hola- contesto rápidamente con tono entusiasta_

- _Hola, como estas?- no espero respuesta alguna cuando de repente indago con otra pregunta- te llame para saber si él había ido?_

- _No, aun no ha llegado... pero…lo esperare un poco más, estoy segura que llegara-comento casi inaudiblemente. Parecía haber perdido la confianza._

- _Lo lamento, hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo tratando de disculparse, espero una respuesta para continuar, pero al no oír ninguna prosiguió-lo vi con ella… -paro al pensar que aquella noticia debía de ser tratada con cuidado. Lamento sus palabras. _

- _…- no se oía respuesta por parte de ella_

- _Estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupado, aun sin obtener respuesta._

- _Si estoy bien, solo esperaba su respuesta, regresare, lamento irme sin despedirme – rápidamente su voz había cambiado de un tono entusiasta a uno mucho más apagado – Gracias por todo._

- _No cuelgues…- El permaneció con el teléfono cerca a su rostro aun cuando ya sabía que ella había colgado. Intento tratar el tema con delicadeza, pero sabía que no era posible tocar un tema como este de manera delicada. Poco a poco la culpa lo invadió, sus intentos habían fallado y a pesar de no ser el responsable de las tristezas de aquella mujer, la había herido._

_Fuera del aeropuerto aquella mujer permaneció parada por algunos minutos, giro rápidamente, con grandes pasos atravesó la puerta, recorrió el pasillo directamente hacia la boletería, segundo más tarde se encontraba en camino a la terminal. Ese momento le parecía un sueño, sin darse cuenta ya había abordado el avión, al notarlo se sintió liberada, el avión alzo vuelo mientras ella se encontraba recostada en su asiento, permanecía viendo a través de la ventana con cierto aire de nostalgia, un sonido fuerte se oyó desde lo lejos y de pronto…._

Despierta… se dijo así misma.

- Despierta… - esa pesadilla la había estado atormentado durante los últimos meses, cada noche.

- Estas bien? – pregunto Michael desde la puerta, era un joven muy bien parecido, alto, de tez blanca, sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos por algunos mechones de su ondulado pelo rubio, con una mano recogió los mechones que caían sobre su rostro ingresando a la habitación.

- Si, muchas gracias-respondió con dulce voz la chica, sentándose en su cama.

- Otra vez tuviste el mismo sueño?

- Aja- dijo al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su rostro - lo he tenido muy seguido últimamente.

- Finalmente lograste recordar a quien esperabas?- pregunto mientras poco a poco se recostaba en la cama junto a ella envolviéndola con sus brazos.

- No, aun es confuso… pero sé que pronto lo recordare!, gracias por preocuparte por mí, siempre estas cuando te necesito – dijo al mismo tiempo que correspondía el abrazo de Michael.

- Es hora de dormir Mimí, mañana será un día muy pesado. -Michael beso en la frente a Mimí, mientras ella volvía a quedar dormida.

Michael y Mimi se habían conocido 10 años atrás, Mimi originaria de Japón se había mudado a Nueva York por los negocios de su padre, tiempo después de que mimi llegara a Nueva York se aventuro a conocer la gran ciudad, su primer destino fue Central Park, estaba maravillada, aquella inmensa ciudad la hacía perecer pequeña, sentada en una banca del parque bajo un árbol se preguntaba si podía tener una vida similar a la que había vivido en Japón, había pasado poco tiempo desde su partida pero cada momento tenia presente a sus amigos, sus memorias, fue tan grande el deseo de querer volver que al cerrar sus ojos en un intento por revivir esos momentos algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus sonrojada mejillas, al abrir sus ojos fue sorprendida por un joven que sonreía amablemente, portando en su mano un blanco pañuelo que le ofrecía, a manera de consolarla le dijo "No debes llorar, en ocasiones somos propensos a sentir dolor o estar tristes por cosas que nos pasa, casi siempre ignoramos la razón por la que suceden las cosas, pero ten por seguro que esas situaciones suceden por algo, el que hoy nos hayamos conocido no es coincidencia ", Michael la había estado observando, desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que él había nacido para amar a esa muchacha, con su mirada había estado siguiendo los pasos de Mimi, pensó en acercarse a ella varias ocasiones, pero su timidez lo hacía dudar, el momento en el que la vio derramar lagrimas olvido sus dudas y corrió a ofrecerle consuelo, desde aquel momento ellos se habían vuelto amigos, ellos tenían una relación que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto un lazo inalterable, hasta convertirse lentamente en amor.

Simultáneamente en otra ciudad se podía escuchar la plática de dos jóvenes.

- Hola…. Como estas?, tiempo sin vernos- espero una respuesta pero al no oírla prosiguió - mañana regresare a la ciudad para el aniversario de su muerte

- Perfecto… mañana nos veremos, regresaras solo? – pregunto el otro muchacho.

- No, volveré con mi hermano, ha estado presionándome para volver, quizá porque quiere ver a tu hermana.

- No bromees de esta forma, jamás permitiría que ellos lleguen a relacionarse, me entiendes! – comento gritando pues el siempre había sido sobre protector con su hermana– Mañana los esperare en la estación, dile a tu hermano que llevare mi escopeta – menciono en un tono de burla.

- Una leve carcajada se oyó por el teléfono – claro se lo diré, intentare no olvidar mi impermeable – dijo el joven rubio tratando de seguir el juego y calmar a su amigo – Hasta mañana.

Era verano, una de las mejores épocas del año, el mes de agosto iniciaba, los parques estaban cubiertas con hermosas flores que se abrían lentamente después de recibir los primeros rayos del alba, lentamente esta luz recorría la ciudad de Nueva York anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.

Mimi había sido despertada por la alarma apenas había empezado a desvanecerse la oscuridad se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Michael, camino directamente hacia el balcón que estaba en el lado derecho de su cuarto, abrió la puerta y permaneció parada fuera por algunos minutos, en el horizonte lentamente el sol comenzaba a salir, en varias ocasiones había podido presenciar amaneceres hermosos, pero ninguno se comparaba con este simbolizaba en su vida un nuevo amanecer, con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como la cálida luz recorría su cuerpo, inhalando lentamente por la nariz podía sentir el aroma de las flores que decoraban su balcón, al abrir su ojos miro con entusiasmo los botones de rosas aun cerradas abrirse con la luz del sol, la ciudad ciertamente obtenía un aspecto diferente cuando era iluminado con la luz solar pensaba, se inclino por la baranda del balcón para mirar la avenida y cerciorarse de que los automóviles aun no se habían adueñado de ella, ver a la ciudad de esta manera la inundaba de felicidad, se sentía como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

- Podrías resfriarte si permaneces parada aquí mimi.- Michael camino sigilosamente hasta el balcón para observar a Mimi, recostado en la pared permaneció mirándola sin que esta se dé cuenta.

- Creí que estabas dormido – contesto mientras volteaba para verlo – tu también te resfriaras! - dijo a modo de regaño mientras caminaba hacia él y tomaba su mano.

- Entremos, podrás regañarme cuanto quieras dentro – sonrió ampliamente mientras ingresaban nuevamente al cuarto.

- Oh! lo había olvidado…. debo prepararme! Creo que te regañare luego.

- Y pensar que lo habías olvidado. – Michael se sentó en la cama.

- Sabes que debo ir, prometo que no olvidare discutir contigo al regresar.

- No lo decía por eso, te extrañare bastante, promete que no dejaras de pensar en mi y que volverás pronto Mimi. – extendió su brazo hasta mimi buscando su mano para sostenerla.

- Prometo que volveré lo más rápido posible - dijo mientras su mano se encontraba con la cálida mano de Michael.

- No planeas pensar en mi?

- No necesito prometer nada mas – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y abrazaba a Michael.

Permanecieron abrazados por algunos segundos más, Mimí retrocedió y se dispuso a prepararse para su viaje. Michael no había estado de acuerdo con el viaje de Mimi, su corazón se sentía intranquilo y preocupado ya que el no podría acompañarla, tenía varios compromisos que cumplir, obligaciones adquiridas de su trabajo, Michael era actor y por ello su tiempo era reducido, a pesar que las preocupaciones que rodeaban su corazón eran bastantes no podía hacer más que confiar, confiar en que todo permanecería como hasta ahora. Mientras Michael se adentraba en sus pensamientos Mimi cambiaba su pijama por una prenda más formal y preparaba sus maletas, ponía cuidadosamente sus prendas y algunos artículos de limpieza personal.

- Ya estoy lista! – giro rápidamente ante Michael para probárselo – Debo irme ahora o llegare tarde. Adiós Michael Te Amo – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Espera….- exclamo Michael corrió rápidamente hacia Mimi y la abrazo, aquella despedida le parecía tan real, como si nunca mas pudiera volver a verla, como si esta despedida fuera el fin de su relación. – Realmente debes volver pronto!

- No me voy para siempre, prometo que volveré pronto y que todo el tiempo pensare en ti, te llamare en cuanto llegue a Odaiba, antes de dormirme, al amanecer, cuando coma y después también, prometo que pensare todo el tiempo en ti y que no hablare con ningún otro chico, incluso si me pierdo prometo buscar a una policía mujer para preguntarle donde estoy aun si con eso me pierdo mas, eso está bien?.

- No actúes tan despreocupada, no necesitas hacer todo eso, solamente no me olvides, es lo único que necesito que prometas – La abrazo aun con más fuerza.

- No podría olvidarte, te amo Michael, ahora debo irme o perderé el avión.

Michael se paro frente a la puerta mientras Mimi la atravesaba y se despedida sonriendo, el permaneció parado frente a la puerta por varios minutos más analizando ese momento.

- Solo puedo esperarte Mimi….

Mimi bajo por el ascensor hasta el lobby, cruzo la pequeña sala de estar de el edificio y salió a la avenida, inclino su cuerpo hacia la avenida tomo el primer taxi que apareció con destino al aeropuerto, llego sin contratiempos. Mimi atravesó el aeropuerto hasta llegar a una de las terminales, observo su pase y confirmo que esa era la terminal que le correspondía descanso en los asientos y dejo descuidadamente su maleta en el corredor, pensó en el abrazo de Michael y en sus palabras, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a la llamada para abordar el avión, realmente había sonado preocupado pero nada podría pasar para que sus sentimientos hacia el cambiaran afirmaba para si misma cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ahhh…. – gemía un hombre mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Lo lamento mucho no pensé… discúlpeme señor, no era mi intención… en verdad lo lamento mucho – Mimi se disculpaba muy apenada, su descuido había causado que un hombre tropezara y cayera al cuelo.

- No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa, si hubiera llegado un poco antes no habría tenido la necesidad de correr y no hubiera tropezado con tu maleta – sonrió para tratar de calmarla- Disculpa debo retirarme mi avión está a punto de partir y si no me apresuro puedo perderlo, debo abordar esa terminal así que no te preocupes por un desconocido que no veras mas.

- En verdad yo lo lamento… Por aquella terminal? – señalo mimi

- Si – respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras cogía su maletín del suelo

- Oh! Ya es hora? Yo también debo abordar ese avión!- tomo su maleta y corrió a la terminal – Muchas gracias y discúlpeme señor- grito mientras corría.

- Es una joven muy atenta – se dijo al tiempo que recordaba que el avión partiría y aun no había llegado a él.

El avión se preparaba para iniciar su vuelo Mimi pudo llegar antes de que las azafatas cerrasen la puerta, estaba aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo ahora podía descansar todo el vuelo.

Descansaba recostada en el asiento mirando por la pequeña ventana del avión, volteo para observar a sus compañeros de vuelo quienes eran una mujer y su hija adolescente, la mujer dormía plácidamente en el asiento mientras su hija escribía en un pequeño cuaderno, Mimi sonrió aquella escena le recordaba a su familia años atrás, también le recordó el pequeño cuaderno que había guardado la pasada noche, esculco en su bolsa para al fin sacar un pequeño cuaderno verde decorado con algunas flores que en la parte delantera con letras doradas decía "Diario", aquel había sido su diario de la infancia y uno de los únicos recuerdos que tenia de sus amigos, paso su dedo índice por el borde del cuaderno ubicándolo en el centro del mismo para después abrirlo, sonrió al ver los escritos de aquella pagina, sin duda habían sido escritos por una niña, el borde decorado por flores de colores le daba tanta vida a aquella pagina Mimi comenzó a leer.

_ "31 de julio 1999_

_ Hoy es un grandioso día! Por fin empiezan las vacaciones de verano, este verano papa no podrá llevarnos de vacaciones, su jefe le pidió que las pospusiera para ayudarlo en un nuevo proyecto._

_ Papa estaba apenado, realmente quería que viajáramos pero eso ya no importa porque este verano ire al viaje de campamento de la escuela, iré con algunas amigas del salón de clases, he decidido divertirme mucho pero como será la primera vez que iré a un campamento aun no se qué es lo que debo llevar, habrán insectos? odio los insectos, quizá tome prestadas las herramientas de papa. Eso es! Las tomare prestadas así no me faltara nada!._

_ Mañana 1/8 será un grandioso día!."_

Su yo de la infancia era realmente expresiva pensó, aun si ella actualmente no podía recordar esos momentos con solo leerlos la felicidad la llenaba de la misma forma que si los hubiera recordado, habían pasado 13 años desde que había escrito ese diario, en este tiempo su vida había cambiado tanto ahora había madurado se decía, los recuerdos olvidados, sentimientos perdidos ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, volvía al lugar en el que había sido tan feliz ahora volvería a su hogar para encontrarse con sus amigos, miro el diario con mucho cariño y lo cerro para después guardarlo en su bolsa.

Mimi volvió a recostarse en el asiento, tenía la intención de descansar algunos minutos el viaje era bastante largo y estaba un poco cansada, después de recostarse no tardo mucho para que cayera dormida.

Varias horas después despertó, un pequeño bullicio empezaba a crecer, levanto la vista rápidamente a lo que parecía un alboroto en los primeros asientos de la fila, se levanto y camino hasta lo que parecía ser el problema, varias personas estaban paradas alrededor todas tenían una mirada preocupada, una mujer embarazada gemía de dolor por la proximidad del alumbramiento de un bebe.

- Oh dios! va tener un bebe – dijo uno de los pasajeros.

- Que pensabas, que gritaba por gusto?- le contesto el que parecía ser su acompañante.

- No hay algún médico en el avión? – pregunto Mimí mientras se abría paso hasta la mujer.

- Una azafata fue a buscar entre los pasajeros – respondió otro pasajero.

- No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien se lo prometo. – dijo mimi a modo de calmarla – respire hondo y exhale lentamente, necesitamos saber cuan dilatada esta del uno al diez dígame cada cuanto son las contracciones, así podremos ver cuán dilatada esta.

- Es doctora? – pregunto alguno entre los presentes.

- Yo!... Yo soy doctor – grito un joven mientras corría seguido por la azafata.

- Gracias a Dios …. – exclamo la mujer mientras respiraba agitada.

- Con permiso señores – decía aquel hombre mientras pasaba - buen trabajo señorita – felicito a mimi al tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer.

- Solo intente ayudar – soltó mimi poniendo su mano en su cabeza, al verlo noto que aquel joven era el que había tropezado con su maleta en el aeropuerto. Mimi había permanecido sentada al lado de la mujer sosteniendo su mano, viendo como aquel joven daba indicaciones a los demás. Era un joven alto de complexión atlética, de pelo un tanto largo color azul, sus ojos de color negro estaban ocultos tras unas gafas, vestida un saco azul, camisa blanca y pantalones marrones que le daban una apariencia aun más profesional, un hombre que sin duda alguna inspiraba confianza.

- Esto no será nada fácil, no tenemos los instrumentos necesarios para procurar el cuidado del bebe adecuadamente, pero hare lo mejor que pueda. Señores necesitaremos de su ayuda! – se dirigió a los pasajeros alrededor y a la azafata - si alguien tuviese un poco de alcohol y un encendedor por favor agradecería que me los prestaran – miro a la azafata –necesitaremos todas las toallas limpias disponibles además de agua caliente – la azafata entendió las indicaciones y corrió hacia la cabina. – Señores si alguien tiene alguna navaja estaría agradecido – espero en silencio mientras veía como algunos pasajeros buscaban en sus pertenencias.

- Esto es….. un poco de cerveza – mostraba una botella un pasajero – servirá? – pregunto obteniendo una afirmación por parte del joven.

- Yo tengo un encendedor – grito un señor mientras lo aproximaba al joven.

- Puedo prestarle mi navaja solo la use una vez - dijo otro mientras se acercaba.

- Acá están las toallas doctor, mi compañera traerá el agua en segundos – dijo la azafata- acabo de preguntar al piloto y me aseguro que aterrizaremos en 45 minutos.

- Es una gran noticia, así el bebe recibirá la atención necesaria pronto. – dijo el joven - Muchas gracias señores – se dirigía a los pasajeros al tiempo que tomaba la navaja y la bañaba en cerveza para luego pasarla por el fuego.

- Ahhh! …. Ya está por nacer – gritaba la mujer.

- Ya estoy preparado señora – se arrodillo en el suelo para luego mirar a Mimi quien ahora sostenía la mano de la mujer – señorita necesitare de su ayuda, solo debe mojar una de esas toallas en el agua caliente, cuando el bebe nazca debemos limpiar con esa toalla los restos de sangre de su cuerpo. También necesitare que con el resto de ella intente formar una cama para el bebe, para poder envolverlo y que no enferme, me comprendió.

- Si, enseguida – dijo Mimi. Ordeno las toallas en el suelo una sobre otra, una pasajera toco su brazo y le extendió una pequeña frazada de algodón, mimi sonrió con cortesia, tomo la frazada y la puso sobre las toallas.

- Llego el momento, cuando le indique puje. Ahora! - se oyeron quejidos por parte de la señora – Nuevamente puje!- Los rostros de los pasajeros cambiaron de seriedad a preocupación. El joven seguía pidiéndole a la señora que pujara – Esta será la última vez ya veo su cráneo. Ahora…!

Un llanto estruendoso inundo el avión, el niño había nacido, los pasajeros intercambiaban miradas alegres, otros soltaban suspiros de alivio. El joven cargo al bebe en su brazo izquierdo, en su brazo derecho sostenía la navaja que uso para cortar el cordón umbilical. La madre sonreía mientras sus ojos dejaban salir lágrimas de emoción. Mimí tomo la toalla mojada y se la paso al joven con otra lo ayudo a limpiar al bebe lo más rápido posible para luego envolverlo en la camita improvisada que había preparado y entregarlo a su madre quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Debe alimentarlo, sabe cómo ¿cierto? – dijo sonriendo el joven mientras se levantaba para arreglarse un poco.

- Muchas gracias por todo doctor, gracias señorita gracias a todos – lágrimas de alegría empezaron a correr por su rostro, miraba a su pequeño con dulzura.

Mimi la miraba sonriente, aquella escena realmente la conmovía, se preguntaba si pronto ella podría dar vida, la idea no le disgustaba se había realizado profesionalmente, su sueño de ser una chef reconocida se consolidaba día a día y no hace mucho se había comprometido con Michael, sonrió, para completar su felicidad solamente necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos de la infancia.

Una azafata y un hombre ayudaron a la mujer a recostarse en el asiento y la cubrían con una frazada, el joven doctor daba algunas indicaciones mas a la azafata para después retirarse al baño a asearse. No faltaba mucho para que aterrizara el avión, los pasajeros comentaban emocionados en sus respectivos asientos esta situación, otros incluso bromeaban, el momento de tensión había pasado.

- ¿Cómo piensa llamarlo? – mimi se arrodillo frente a la señora y la miro tiernamente.

- Lo decidimos con su padre hace algún tiempo, se llamara Matt al igual que su abuelo.

- ¿Matt…?. Tengo un amigo con ese nombre, era algo reservado pero sin duda una gran persona. Tiene mucha suerte su hijo es muy lindo, seguro romperá corazones.

- Esperemos que no – sonrió levemente. Era una mujer preciosa, de ojos negros y tez blanca, cabellos cafés hasta los hombros.

- Lo había olvidado completamente- dijo Mimi mientras cubría sus mejillas con sus manos – Mimi Tachikawa, es un gusto conocerla. – extendió su brazo

- Ericka Moss, es un placer Mimi– extendió su mano con cuidado de no despertar al bebe. Ambas compartieron una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué decidió viajar en su estado?

- Veras Mimi mi esposo cumple años esta semana, es ingeniero de sistemas y está trabajando temporalmente en Odaiba, no quería dejar pasar esta ocasión, pensé que le daría una sorpresa al llegar y festejar su cumpleaños. Jamás creí que el parto se adelantaría.

- Ya veo. De todas formas le dará una sorpresa. Deberá llamarlo al llegar – Detuvo la conversación cuando escucho un sonido que acompañado de una luz roja indicaba que pronto aterrizarían- Debo ir a mi asiento. Adiós bebe, hasta pronto señora Ericka. – movió su mano y corrió a su asiento.

Al llegar a su asiento se percato que la mujer con la que compartía lugar se había despertado y oía con mucha atención el relato de su hija sobre lo acontecido minutos atrás. Paso cuidadosamente, al sentarse abrocho su cinturón. El segundo anuncio para el aterrizaje se había encendido, el avión aterrizo sin cuidado. Los pasajeros intercambiaban palabras con la señora Moss mientras bajaban del avión. Mimi espero para despedirse y no pudo evitar pensar en el médico, se pregunto si ya había bajado del avión quizá aun permanecía en el baño, cuando todos los pasajeros habían bajado Mimi se acerco y para su sorpresa el médico estaba alado de la señora Moss hablando con algunas azafatas.

- Fue un placer señora Moss, ojala algún día podamos encontrarnos.

- Y que no sea en la misma situación – se incorporo a la plática el médico.

- Esperemos que no. – sonrió la señora Moss. – Ustedes no se conocen ¿Cierto?.

- Donde están mis modales – hizo una pequeña reverencia – Soy Kido J….. – fue interrumpido por una azafata.

- Doctor los paramédicos quieren hablar con usted, podría por favor…..

- Discúlpenme, vuelvo enseguida. – se dirigió hacia los paramédicos.

- Adiós señora Moss, adiós Matt. – Inclino su rostro e hizo un ademan con su mano al tiempo que caminaba a la puerta del avión.

- Adiós Mimi! – grito la señora moviendo la mano del bebe.

- Mimi…. – susurro mientras ponía su atención en la chica que cruzaba la puerta, ciertamente él conocía a una Mimi y el parecido era asombroso pero eso no era posible pensó.

- Doctor Kido…- dijeron los paramédicos notando la distracción del joven

- Discúlpenme.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber leído el fic, XD bueno el primer capitulo, buena la primera parte del primer capitulo. Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que haya podido tener, al igual que los errores de descripción, no he estado en un aeropuerto así que guiada de algunas imágenes y mi imaginación describí uno.**

**Por favor envíen sus Reviews, háganme saber que no lo hice tan mal, o quizás que lo hice mal todo cuenta mientras sea una opinión constructiva XD.**

**Se despide muy agradecida Rockiesliz.**


	2. Destino II

**Nuevamente los saluda Rockiesliz!. Disculpen la demora del capitulo pero he tenido varios asuntos que atender, no tenia inspiración alguna y quise forzar escenas por lo que nada me salia, ahora entiendo el hecho de que los personajes tienen vida propia.**

**Primero quiero pedirles, bueno he visto que otros autores suelen implementar banda sonora a sus fics por ello también había pensado hacerlo. Para este capitulo recomiendo que en el inicio de la historia escuchen : "Forever de Rascal Flatts", "Come wake me up de Rascal Flatts" también para el momento en el que matt este en la actualidad y para el final vuelvan a escuchar forever, estoy segura que lograra darle mas emoción a esas partes, me tomare el atrevimiento de señalar las partes con un * de esta forma podrán ubicarse mejor si deciden escucharlas.**

**Segundo quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones, ****_para los recuerdos o sueños usare las cursivas_**** y cuando la historia este en la epoca actual verán la letra normal.**

**Sin mas que decirles esperando que les guste y los dejo leer en paz**

* * *

_ * - Es todo….- su acompañante afirmo con la cabeza – debo irme, me está esperando y no quiero que piense que la dejare plantada._

_Yamato miro con dulzura a su acompañante y se levanto de la mesa, dejo el dinero necesario para cancelar la cuenta y salió por la puerta, dejando a su acompañante cabizbaja. Subió a su motocicleta estacionada a unos metros del café y se marcho. Atravesaba la carretera a gran velocidad, el viento golpeaba con fuerza sobre su rostro mientras la velocidad aumentaba, no le importaba el viento, solamente pensaba en su encuentro, el momento en el que podría verla, el momento en el que todos sus problemas desaparecerían solo al mirar sus ojos._

_ Al llegar al puente vio varios autos prácticamente estacionados, el tráfico vehicular parecía estar en su auge, se resigno a esperar, el tiempo estaba de su lado. Pasaban las horas y el tráfico no parecía dar tregua, el sol con el que la mañana había comenzado empezaba a perderse entre las nubes. Yamato estaba impaciente, el tiempo le parecía que avanzaba con prisa, pensamientos abrumadores llenaban su cabeza, estaba demasiado ansioso como para corroborar sus sospechas acerca del tiempo. Uno de los carriles de la carretera del puente destinada solo a transporte pesado avanzaba más rápido que las otras, no lo dudo y manejo su motocicleta en dirección a ese carril, su imprudente decisión causo disgusto entre los conductores quienes lo miraban con rabia, a el parecía no importarle las miradas recriminantés, la velocidad de su motocicleta estaba al límite, cruzaba alado de los camiones cuidando no ocasionar un accidente. Estando cerca del fin del puente una patrulla se percato de la falta de Yamato, a pesar de la advertencia de la patrulla el no mostro la menor intención de detenerse, por el contrario esquivaba automóviles con tal de que no tuvieran oportunidad de alcanzarlo, la patrulla iniciaba una persecución tras él, pero el mismo trafico que lo obligo a tomar esa decisión fue la que lo salvo de estar envuelto en una persecución. Yamato agradeció al cielo, nada podría evitar que el fuera a su encuentro._

_Estando en la carretera principal de Tokio que conectaba el aeropuerto con la ciudad impuso aun más velocidad. Gotas de agua empezaban a caer sobre su rostro, las nubes habían cubierto el cielo desprendían rápidamente gotas por toda la ciudad, la lluvia impedía la circulación libre de los vehículos restándoles velocidad. Yamato estaba sorprendido, segundos atrás el cielo parecía estar a favor de el brindándole un calor abrazador y ahora le ofrecía la compañía de la lluvia, su frustración se hizo notar, con la lluvia no podría continuar con la velocidad que deseaba, no amenos que desease tener un accidente cosa que no deseaba, con la velocidad reducida intento seguir conduciendo, pero la lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza aun y en mayor cantidad, su rostro empezaba a cubrirse con los mechones de su cabello restándole visibilidad y concentración, siendo obligado a reducir aún más la velocidad de su motocicleta, la rabia se apoderaba de Yamato. Las inclemencias del tiempo lo sorprendían cada vez más, una densa neblina comenzaba a descender y se apoderaba de la ciudad, pareciera como si el destino quisiese evitar que llegase a su "Destino". Decidido se aventuro en aquella densa neblina, ella lo esperaba a solo unos metros de distancia pensaba, pero las calles se habían vuelto engañosas y el estaba aun mas lejos delo que creía, un semáforo le indico que debía parar, sin remedio se detuvo, esperando que la señal pasara, giro su rostro deseando encontrar algún indicio que le mostrara en qué lugar se encontraba exactamente, tristeza y rabia lo invadieron, estaba aun mas lejos de lo que había supuesto, aquel café le indicaba que solo había recorrido la mitad del camino, la frustración lo lleno al ver dentro del recinto un reloj en el que marcaba solo 45 minutos para la hora de su encuentro. Otra decisión arrebatada e imprudente paso por su cabeza, omitir en su camino las señales de tránsito, pasando la señal del semáforo, en su motocicleta a toda velocidad pasaba por la carretera desobedeciendo las señales de los semáforos, aumentando la velocidad de su motocicleta, desobedeciendo las alertas y advertencias de un accidente en puertas Yamato solo tenía en mente el poder encontrarse con ella._

_Ahora Yamato se encontraba realmente a metros de ella, desvió el camino pretendiendo cruzar por un callejón y llegar más pronto, con la vista cubierta y las señales ignoradas giro imprudentemente por un callejón, la carretera que se encontraba pasando el callejón parecía desierta, supuso que por el clima los conductores actuaban con precaución, quizá ningún otro conductor este conduciendo se decía tratando de restarse culpa por sus acciones, cruzando completamente el callejón dispuesto a ingresar a la carretera fue sorprendido por un camión, el conductor al igual que Yamato conducía con prisa ignorando las señales de tránsito, Yamato solo pudo ver como de la densa niebla salían dos luces, era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, intento moverse, bajarse de la motocicleta y evitar el impacto, mas no pudo, el camión lo embistió con tal fuerza que él salió volando y la motocicleta quedo bajo el camión. Yamato se sentía culpable, momentos hermosos de su vida pasaban frente a él, momentos tristes, momentos de desesperación, su cuerpo se sintió ligero y todo alrededor de el parecía desvanecerse, el fuerte sonido de la lluvia cayendo fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente._

_ Yamato había intentado hacer la caída menos dolorosa interponiendo su brazos entre el suelo y el después de salir volando, sus intentos habían sido prácticamente inútiles, su cráneo había chocado contra el cemento provocando una fisura, uno de sus brazos estaba roto, algunas costillas también lo estaban, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre recostado sobre la carretera yacía inconsciente. La lluvia lo cubría como un manto, la gente permanecía inmóvil ante la escena, las patrullas y ambulancias comenzaban a llegar, la lluvia caía con menos intensidad y la neblina se había despejado casi completamente, los paramédicos llegaron a Yamato, tratando de saber si aún permanecía vivo, poniendo sus esfuerzos en llevar el cuerpo casi destrozado de Yamato a una ambulancia, pasaron desapercibidas ante sus ojos las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de aquel muchacho casi moribundo, ya que si bien podían ser confundidas con gotas de lluvia, al contrario de ellas estas salían del corazón del joven, un corazón lleno de sentimientos e ilusiones frustradas._

_La lluvia había cesado pero el cielo seguía cubierto por nubes negras, la neblina menos densa permitía mas visibilidad de las escena, los policías interrogaban al conductor del camion, los paramédicos que ya habían movido a Yamato a la ambulancia se disponían ir al hospital más cercano, la gente alrededor miraban consternados la escena mientras compartían palabras._

- _Pobre joven…._

- _Parece que el conductor del camión no vio el semáforo_

- _Es casi un niño….. que lastima_

- _Ya saben quién es el joven?_

- _Sus padres deben estar preocupados…. No deben saber donde esta su hijo…_

- _Otro accidente por culpa de los imprudentes conductores…_

_Aquella escena trágica ahora llena de espectadores no era más que el inicio de una noche trágica. El cielo cubierto de nubes de repente fue iluminado por una gran luz, un destello que lo cubrió casi por completo, aquellos que habían visto el cielo iluminado ahora veían llamas cayendo de el. _

_Luces, sirenas, llanto, fue lo único que escucho al despertar. Cubierto por delgadas sabanas, en un cuarto blanco y vacio estaba el postrado en una cama, con la movilidad reducida, sus ojos navegaban por el techo. Al recobrar la conciencia ya se hallaba en ese solitario cuarto, buscando respuestas, Yamato no lograba recordar cómo es que se encontraba en esta situación, con el paso de las horas algunos médicos y enfermeras pasaron a visitarlo pero ninguno supo darle una respuesta, todos le decían que debía esperar a sus familiares para que respondieran sus preguntas, estaba aturdido, su mente no le permitía recordar lo sucedido, la última imagen que su mente veía con claridad era la imagen de una joven, una hermosa joven, Sora._

- _¿Cómo se lo diremos?_

- _Eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que realmente importa es saber como esta!_

- _Quizá ya lo sabe…._

- _Como podría saberlo, esta inconsciente._

- _Se recuperara pronto, ya verán Yamato no es un tipo débil._

- _Debemos ser cuidadosos, todos debemos coincidir en lo que le diremos._

- _No deberíamos mentirle…_

- _Solo omitiremos algunas partes. Es por su salud._

- _Yo creo que mi hermano merece saberlo._

- _Si se entera ahora…. Lo más probable es que intente salir corriendo del hospital._

- _La volveremos a ver. Tengamos esperanzas._

- _Si seguimos discutiendo molestaremos a los otros pacientes._

- _Tienes razón. Sera mejor que entremos._

- _Hablaremos dentro, es un tema delicado._

_Aquellos murmuros tras la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. El reconocía esas voces, ellos eran sus amigos, a medida que avanzaba la conversación más confundido se encontraba. Los murmuros se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió, eran sus amigos, todos entrando cabizbajos a la habitación no notaron que Yamato había recuperado la conciencia, entrando uno tras otro y acomodándose en un extremo de la habitación, compartían miradas tristes y semblantes oscuros. Uno de ellos parecía querer continuar con la conversación, otro de ellos parado frente a la ventana negó con la cabeza._

- _¿Qué sucedió…?- yamato decidió romper el silencio._

- _Hermano! Recobraste la conciencia. – el pequeño hermano de Yamato, Takeru corrió hacia su cama._

- _Idiota, debiste decirlo cuando entramos. – Tai un joven de alborotada melena castaña también se acerco su cama._

- _¿Yamato?... ¿Tu? Nos escuchaste…- la mirada de aquel joven de cabellera azul había cambiado completamente._

- _Claro que nos escucho, es imbécil no sordo. - Taichi miro a Yamato reprochante pero también triste._

- _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué demonios me sucedió?_

- _¿No lo recuerdas?… - Pregunto joe desde el otro extremo de la habitación, incrédulo._

- _Esperen… Yamato ¿qué es precisamente lo último que recuerdas? – Koushiro que estaba apoyado en la pared se incorporo nuevamente y lo miro con seriedad._

- _No responden mis preguntas. No responderé las suyas._

- _Hermano… por favor. -Takeru miro suplicante_

- _Tuviste un accidente, no está claro. Ahora respondele a Koushiro.- dijo Taichi_

- _Aun no lo había notado- soltó Yamato - Sora… Sora es lo último que recuerdo. – Miro la habitación y encontró faltantes a dos de sus amigas - ¿Mimi y Sora? ¿Dónde están?._

- _La situación es… - La pequeña hermana de Taichi, Hikari soltó algunas lagrimas._

- _Sora regreso a casa de su padre. Mimi… ella volvió a Estados Unidos.- respondió con seguridad Koushiro, llamando la atención de Hikari y Takeru._

- _Ya veo entonces…_

- _Debes recuperarte. El accidente fue grande, ahora solo debes recuperarte.- Taichi lo examino con la vista._

- _¿Ella… sabe lo que me paso?_

- _Hermano olvida esto por un tiempo. Taichi tiene razón solo intenta sanar pronto. – Dijo un preocupado Takeru, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta._

- _La hora de visitas se acabo. Por favor es hora de que se retiren. – la enfermera ingreso con una bandeja con implementos médicos y camino al mueble junto a Yamato- Solo deberían haber entrado algunos, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Es perjudicial para la recuperación de su amigo. Mejor váyanse y mañana vuelven algunos._

- _Disculpe. Adiós Yamato.- Taichi camino a la puerta e hizo una señal con sus manos para que sus compañeros salieran mientras el abría la puerta_

- _Taichi… chicos esperen! – Volteo su rostro al sentir como una aguja penetraba en su piel. La enfermera le había inyectado calmantes. Yamato sintió su cuerpo más relajado._

- _Volveremos mañana Hermano.- Takeru se despidió mientras los otros jóvenes salían por la puerta, despidiéndose de el con sonrisas. Por el cansancio que sentía, con trabajo pudo ver al último de sus amigos salir por la puerta antes de caer profundamente dormido._

_Respuestas, el buscaba respuestas, las necesitaba, deseaba con toda su alma saber que había sucedido. Desde que había empezado el día miraba ansioso la puerta, esperando el momento en el que alguno de sus familiares o amigos cruzase por ella, las horas pasaban y pasaban pero nadie aparecía, el horario de visitas concluiría y nadie lo había visitado. Así pasaron cinco días, día tras día era una tortura aun mayor, días en los que las dudas de Yamato lo atormentaban más y más, cinco días en los que ninguno de sus amigos ni familiares lo habían visitado._

_El sexto día su padre fue por él, había mejorado considerablemente, su hospitalización ya no era necesaria. El momento en el que vio a su padre supo por su semblante que algo andaba mal._

- _¿Quedare paralitico Papa?_

- _No digas tonterías Yamato. Prepárate, iremos a casa._

_Hiroaki el padre de Yamato salió por la puerta sin hacer más comentarios, el no refuto y se preparo, teniendo dificultad al vestirse ya que su brazo derecho estaba enyesado por la ruptura. Después de treinta minutos su padre apareció por la habitación portando su alta, salieron acompañados por una enfermera. Aun con las dudas y reproches que Yamato tenía no podía hablar con su padre, quizá el no sabría responderl e y hacerle reproches por un error que el mismo había cometido le resultaba irracional, llegaron a la puerta principal del hospital, parados fuera esperando un taxi el silencio entre ambos se hizo aun mas incomodo._

- _Yo lo lamento…_

- _No tienes porque disculparte, fue un accidente. Si es por el dinero, el conductor que te atropello se hizo cargo de los gastos del hospital, así que no gaste dinero. Si sientes que me debes explicaciones, ahora no necesito que me expliques nada, cuando estés listo para decirme lo que paso te escuchare. Hijo, yo solo estoy contento de que estés vivo. _

- _Papa… yo._

- _Estas asustado, confundido y lo entiendo. Tu madre y yo hemos estado asustados y confundidos. Quizás tienes preguntas, pero quizás yo no pueda responderlas.-respiro hondo- Esta semana he estado pensando mucho, pensando sobre tu madre y yo, como terminamos nuestra familia, como no pensamos en ti y tu hermano. Ambos hemos hablado y decidimos vivir juntos nuevamente, no volveremos como pareja, solamente pensamos que es bueno que ustedes tres puedan convivir mas. Yamato… yo no he sido un gran padre, quizá este accidente tuyo fue mi culpa, no te he puesto la atención necesaria, sé que es tarde para querer enmendar mis errores, puedes pensar que es una tontería querer darles una familia después de que han pasado más de 10 años separados pero… hijo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes apoyarte en nosotros somos tu familia y que siempre estaremos para ti._

- _Realmente lo siento papa.- abrazo a su padre con fuerza sorprendiendo a Hiroaki._

- _Hijo…-Las palabras que por tanto tiempo había mantenido en su mente al fin salían, su alma se sentía libre, una sensación de tranquilidad lleno su corazón, mientras devolvía el abrazo que por mucho tiempo había querido dar -Debemos irnos, tu madre nos espera, así que quita esa cara que si te ve así se preocupara más._

_Un taxi paro y ambos subieron, antes de subir el padre de yamato le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que estaba vendada, a él le dolió pero no emitió queja alguna. Fueron a la estación del metro, por ello el viaje no duro mucho. En la estación fue su padre quien compro los boletos mientras el observaba los anuncios de la estación, entrando en uno de los vagones de un tren le pareció ver a Koushiro, pensó en alcanzarlo pero el tren partió, siguió con la vista el tren buscando en el vagón a su amigo pero no lo vio, pensó que era su imaginación y no le tomo importancia._

_Su padre apareció con los boletos y fueron a esperar el tren, ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno durante el viaje en metro, pero el silencio esta vez no era incomodo, por el contrario le proporcionaba seguridad, confianza, calidez. El camino a su casa fue relajante, la plática con su padre le hizo sentir en paz._

_Al llegar a su casa la vio como nunca antes, llena de luz, decorada alegremente y con un toque femenino, la sala adornada por globos de colores y en el techo colgaba un letrero con las palabras "Bienvenido a casa", esas palabras lo reconfortaron, "Casa" era una palabra que no usaba continuamente para hacer referencia al lugar donde vivía, el sonido de la puerta puso en alerta a su madre y hermano que salieron de la cocina cargando en brazos un pastel que por el decorado y el olor podría asegurar que sería el más delicioso que fuese a probar en su vida. Su madre dejo el pastel en la mesa corrió hacia Yamato y con ambos brazos lo rodeo en un abrazo tan cálido, como hace mucho no lo había hecho sentir en sus brazos a su querido hijo la llenaron de nostalgia, los sentimientos que guardaba para el salían con tal fuerza que se le escaparon algunas lagrimas, su hermano y padre imitaron la acción y se acercaron a ambos abrazándolos, una acción que no duro mucho pero que permanecería en la memoria de los cuatro. Se separaron riendo, se dirigieron a la mesa y como si fuera el cumpleaños de Yamato hicieron que apagara una vela, partieron el pastel y mientras lo comían comentaban anécdotas del pequeño Takeru que causaban que el cuarto se llenara de risas, ninguno comento el accidente de yamato. Pasaron las horas y la noche llego, se sentía como nunca antes, completo, feliz, imaginar un día como este le parecía tonto pero ahora era real, tan real como jamás hubiese imaginado, solo le faltaba una cosa para ser completamente feliz, solo le faltaba ella._

- _Takeru… ellos… sabían que hoy saldría?- Guardo la pregunta que realmente quería formular._

- _Se los dije a todos, la idea de la fiesta fue de Taichi pero… tuvo que salir de la ciudad, Jou está en exámenes así que no pudo venir, Koushiro está algo ocupado con su ingreso a la universidad y por eso no pudo venir. Aunque los demás no pudieron venir pero estamos nosotros, ¿no estás feliz hermano?._

- _No es eso. Yo…sabes si.._

- _Podrás ir a buscarla cuando mejores ¿Verdad papa?_

- _Claro solo recupérate pronto hijo. – grito su padre desde la cocina mientras lavaba los platos junto a su amada ex esposa._

- _Ahora vámonos a dormir. Hoy dormiré contigo Pero no piense que porque eres mi hermano mayor dejare que me tires de la cama o me quites las cobijas.-Takeru empujo a Yamato a su cuarto sonriendo y jugando como siempre._

_Ese pudo haber sido el mejor día de su vida si no fuera porque le faltaba ella, estaba tan ocupado pensando en ella que no había notado lo que realmente sucedía a su alrededor. _

_Los días pasaban y no tenía noticias de sus amigos, ellos jamás lo hubieran dejado de esa manera, no había explicación para su comportamiento, Yamato decido ir a buscarlos a sus casas. La primera casa que había visitado fue la de Taichi pero el aun estaba fuera de la ciudad y no sentía la confianza necesaria para preguntarle a la pequeña hermana de Taichi Hikari. En casa de Jyou le dijeron que estaba en época de exámenes y que salía a estudiar con compañeros todos los días. La casa de Izumi estaba vacía y no supo obtener razón de ellos. El día siguiente también fue a buscarlos pero las respuestas fueron las mismas que las del día anterior. Resignado camino sin rumbo por la ciudad cargado de pensamientos, cada lugar por el que pasaba le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de ella y los momentos entre ambos que a pesar de haber sido pocos fueron los más importantes para él y quería pensar que también para ella, sin saber cómo llego al parque de diversiones visito cada juego pero no subió en ninguno solamente quería recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado allá, el hermoso atardecer se vislumbraba en el horizonte, sentado en una banca veía las sonrientes personas caminar por todo el lugar ajenas a su pensamientos y al dolor que sentía, frente a el estaba un hermoso carrusel, aquel que mas recuerdos le traía, sus labios formaron una sonrisa causada por los recuerdos que a la vez lo llenaban de tristeza, alado de el un grupo de jovencitas se paro, hablando sobre los juegos en los que se divertirían, Yamato no presto mucha atención a la plática hasta que ellas empezaron a hablar de un accidente. _

- _No es este el mejor lugar del mundo!_

- _Por supuesto! Mira esos juegos, todos parecen tan divertidos! Esta noche nos divertiremos mucho! Los que estamos vivos debemos disfrutar de la vida _

- _Tu comentario me parece insensible, no deberías hablar así! menos después de ese trágico accidente._

- _Ah! pero si nosotros estamos bien..Nana, no debemos preocuparnos por eso cierto Maki, además estamos en vacaciones._

- _Pero debemos ser respetuosos con el dolor de otros no te parece?_

- _Yo solo pienso que debemos divertirnos mucho hoy, ya no quedan muchos días para el fin de las vacaciones!_

- _Aun así, es una lástima lo que paso, es difícil pensar como un día estas vivo y feliz y al otro ya no estás más._

- _Tu tío iba en ese vuelo cierto Nana? Lo lamento mucho, fue un problema mecánico ¿verdad? Mi papa me dijo que revisaron el avión como siempre pero no había problemas, pensamos que quizá estaban destinados a morir en ese vuelo._

- _Yo no sabía Nana, perdón._

- _Nosotros pensamos algo parecido, el tenía que irse unos días antes pero pospuso el vuelo, arreglo todos su inconvenientes para ir de vacaciones, y al final se fue.._

- _¿Ninguno se salvo?_

- _Todos murieron_

- _Hey vamos, ya no hablemos de esas cosas o arruinaremos la noche mejor vayamos a divertirnos_

- _Yuki es una insensible como siempre!_

- _No soy insensible! Si me vuelves a llamar así me iré!_

- _No importa chicas vámonos _

- _Rápido chicas corran _

- _Yuki ya se fue, pero ella tiene los boletos!_

_En su semana hospitalizado no había tenido tiempo de ponerse al corriente con el mundo, en estas semanas no se había enterado de ningún accidente aéreo quizá había sido durante su hospitalización pensó, también lamentaba la perdida de esas vidas pero algo le preocupaba en el fondo de su corazón y aun no sabía qué._

_Durante aquella hermosa semana sus padres no le habían permitido ver el televisor alegando que debían pasar más tiempo en familia, su padre quien siempre leía el periódico aquella semana había pedido que no se lo mandaran, una sensación agobiante lo lleno. Que sucedida realmente, cual podría ser la razón por la que sus amigos no lo visitaran, preguntas sin respuestas surgían, preguntas para las que el realmente ya tenía respuestas aunque las negara._

_Llegando a su casa sus padres y hermano lo esperaban para cenar, ceno con ellos, aunque la plática no fue tan amena como los últimos días. _

- _Hijo, hoy vino a buscarte tu amigo Taichi. – Yamato volteo a verla- Dijo que llamara o volverá mañana.- dijo su madre._

- _Ustedes saben…- la pregunta de Yamato quedo en el aire._

- _Oh! Papa hoy pasaran un partido de la NBA por la televisión, ¿Podríamos verlo?- Takeru quiso desviar la atención de Yamato, adivinando la pregunta que quería hacer._

- _Si... porque no, no hemos visto la televisión hace mucho, ¿Está bien?- pregunto viendo a Natsuko._

- _Claro veamos la televisión juntos. Recojan sus platos y vayamos a la sala, vamos Yamato._

- _Claro._

_El resto de la noche no hizo ningún comentario, a la hora de dormir, quizo preguntar a Takeru pero parecía estar dormido así que no lo molesto. Debido a que paso la noche despierto en la mañana despertó entrada la tarde. En la mesa vio una nota de su madre y un desayuno preparado, dispuesto a desayunar se sentó en la mesa. _

_Estaba solo, esperanzado en que Taichi lo llamara se sentó junto al teléfono, se sentía totalmente absurdo pero también sentía que el respondería cada duda que tenia, no pasaron más de dos horas cuando Yamato ansioso decidió ir a buscarlo a su hogar._

_Aquella tarde Taichi planeo visitarlo, hablar con él, decirle la verdad, pero no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de poder hablar con Yamato, al llegar a la casa de su amigo se detuvo en la puerta, reuniendo a penas el suficiente valor como para tocarla, cuando ya se había decidido lo sorprendió Yamato quien iba de salida. Ambos se quedaron estáticos esperando que el otro hablara._

- _Tiempo sin verte….¿Estas mejor?- Taichi estaba nervioso y lo demostraba._

- _Pasa…_

- _Yamato yo… necesito hablar contigo_

- _Yo quiero preguntarte… tengo mucho que preguntarte. – le mostro el sillón indicándole que se sentara._

- _Veras- las palabras estaban en su mente, había practicado esta conversación durante los últimos días, había probado todas las maneras de decirlo y aun no sabía cómo dejarlo salir- El día de tu accidente…- vio en los ojos de Yamato algo que jamás había visto y algo que ahora mismo el sentía, miedo- Aquel día hubo un accidente fue algo grande, nadie sabe dar razón de porque sucedió, demonios! Lo que realmente quiero decir es que… yo esperaba, realmente esperaba que… no sobrevivió nadie y ella… - sin decir una palabra más Yamato lo había entendido todo. Vio los ojos de su amigo cristalizarse y como se rompía en pedazos su corazón. Confundido, asustado, lleno de rabia Yamato se levanto, su mano formo un puño y era apretado con gran fuerza, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas. Tai no sabía que hacer, jamás había visto a su amigo en tal estado, se sentía impotente y frustrado, se levanto y miro a Yamato extendió su brazo y puso la palma de su mano sobre su hombro, inclino la cabeza y también dejo escapar algunas lagrimas.-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Yamato._

*Bruscamente se levanto de la cama, el cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, un silencio sepulcral la invadía recorriendo cada habitación. Yamato se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, estaba anocheciendo y se podían ver en el cielo ya algunas estrellas, permaneció en esa posición por algunos minutos, suspiro y volvió a mirar el cielo, su mirada parecía haberse perdido en aquel cielo lleno de estrellas, sus ojos se posaron sobre la luna que tímidamente salía entre las montañas, la miraba fijamente como queriendo encontrar respuestas en ella, dejo salir un suspiro tan fuerte que podría haber sido escuchado en la planta baja de la casa si es que hubiese estado alguien ahí.

Bajo las escaleras a prisa, la sala también estaba sola y oscura, sin molestarse en encender las luces camino hacia el pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso de vodka el cual bebió rápidamente, bajo el vaso al igual que su rostro y tomo la botella de vodka llevándola hasta el centro de la habitación, sentado en el sillón vio la chimenea sintió deseos de encenderla, quedando en frente a la chimenea veía la fogata mientras continuaba bebiendo, de repente Yamato soltó risa apagada.

- Son cinco años ya….- murmuro con la mirada fija en las llamas.- Todo esto parece tan nuevo, es así siempre, hoy siempre es así, hoy nunca te vas y por más que trate de hacerte desaparecer no desapareces, hoy te extraño más que nunca. – acercándose a la chimenea hecho el contenido de su vaso sobre ella – Esto es suficiente, esto siempre es suficiente para dejarte ir, pero hoy es más difícil que solo beber. Aun… aun no te puedo olvidar. Habíamos hecho una promesa ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió con tristeza – Aun soy un tonto ¿cierto? – dijo mientras levantaba su rostro como si le hablase al cielo - ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Nunca volverás? – callo esperando una respuesta al no oír ninguna negó con la cabeza –Seria más fácil poder dejarte ir, sería más fácil quemar tu recuerdo. Pero yo… sé que te has ido y que solo te molesto evocando tu recuerdo pero yo solo… solo quiero verte una vez más, acaso es tan difícil! -cerro los ojos con fuerza - Solo quiero verte una vez más! Por favor déjame verla una vez más. Una vez más, solo una vez más por favor… yo solo quiero verte una vez más… -Pidió al cielo. Pronto se recrimino por su momento de debilidad parándose repentinamente arrojo el vaso sobre el sillón y cerro sus ojo con mayor fuerza – Dime que esto es un sueño, dime que estoy soñando otra vez… Ven a despertarme. – sus deseos eran que esto fuese un sueño y que ella fuera a despertarlo, pero no era un sueño y él lo sabía, por ello cada año las lagrimas volvían solo en ese día. Yamato no soportaba la idea de haberla perdido, sin ella su mundo había vuelto a tener aquel color gris que siempre había tenido. Con su dolor a piel viva Yamato pasó la noche despierto tratando de borrar los recuerdos de su mente y los sentimientos de su corazón preparándose para el nuevo día que llegaría.

Había amanecido y Yamato no había dormido en toda la noche, era el día, aquel día que trágicamente había perdido la felicidad. Yamato volvería a su ciudad y como siempre visitaría la tumba de su amada, compartiría con sus amigos los recuerdos sobre ella e intentaría empezar nuevamente como lo había hecho años atrás, pero esta mañana se sentía completamente distinto a los otros similares años atrás. Se levanto y con pereza preparo su maleta, un bolso que no contenía bastante ropa, solo lo necesario para permanecer allá no por más de 5 días, tomo la fotografía de su amada y la guardo entre sus pertenencias, nunca salía sin aquella foto y menos en este día, la imagen muy desgastada era su amuleto, también llevaba orgulloso colgando de su cuello un collar muy sencillo que ella le había regalado. Salió de casa con el sol y se marcho rumbo a la estación de trenes con destino a su hogar de la infancia Odaiba.

El paisaje no había variado desde hace treinta minutos y el silencio prevalecía, eran pocas personas las que habían abordado el tren con destino a Odaiba aquella mañana. Yamato miraba a través de la ventana del tren, su mirada melancólica y llena de dolor parecía buscar algo en aquel paisaje, al no encontrar aquello decepcionado bajo su rostro y comenzó a ver el suelo, absorto en sus pensamientos, sintiendo nostalgia.

La estación no había cambiado pensó, si recordaba bien aquel anuncio permanecía ahí desde hace mas de 6 años, sus labios formaron una sonrisa, el estar en ese lugar, el volver a ver a sus amigos, volver a la ciudad que le dio hermosas memorias lo estaba haciendo feliz.

El volvía a la ciudad el mismo día cada año y cada año el mismo día se sentía perdido y devastado, ahora sin embargo volver no lo había llevado a aquel estado de ánimo tan oscuro, por el contrario le daba esperanzas. A partir de este día el quería cambiar el rumbo que había tomado su vida, empezar de cero, comenzar una nueva vida dejando el pasado atrás.

Una voz menciono que el tren rumbo a Tokio llegaría a la estación, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el había querido volver a Tokio ese mismo día durante los últimos cuatro años, sin embargo no había reunido el valor suficiente, el iba a Tokio en otras ocasiones pero aquel día a pesar de intentarlo jamás podía subirse al tren, pensó que al querer iniciar una nueva vida el debía ir a enfrentar sus miedos, parado en el lugar en el que el tren llegaría espero, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido, el tren llego las personas subían y el miraba la puerta con temor, dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a marcharse, un golpe lo empujo al interior del vagón, no sabía en qué momento paso pero ahora estaba frente a otros pasajeros dentro del tren, giro sobre sus talones viendo la puerta cerrarse y a una señora un tanto regordeta pidiendo disculpas. Estaba estático, el miedo se apoderaba de él, después de tanto iría a enfrentar sus temores, todo a causa de un golpe, su intención había sido esperar y escapar como lo había hecho cada año pero ahora se dirigía a Tokio, sonrió y se relajo completamente, no podía hacer nada debía enfrentar sus temores algún día y ese día había llegado.

Llego a la estación de Tokio y bajo del tren, estando fuera se detuvo y lo miro suavemente murmuro "Gracias" mientras sonreía, aquella estación si había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Salió con prisa y tomo el primer taxi que apareció, cuando el conductor le pregunto su destino Yamato dudo, pero aquello no duro mucho porque el ya había entendido que debía enfrentar su destino, le indico al conductor casi en un murmuro "Mi destino es… el aeropuerto, como hace cinco años" la última frase la dijo inaudiblemente y el conductor habiendo escuchado la dirección no presto atención a lo último. El conductor lo llevo por otro camino pero con el mismo destino, no pudo reconocer varios lugares, pero los pocos que reconoció le hicieron sentir escalofríos, llego al aeropuerto pago al conductor y bajo agradeciéndole, el conductor lo tomo como una simple cortesía, pero Yamato realmente le agradecía no haber recorrido el camino que él había recorrido antes en aquel dia.

*Ahora estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar que debió haber estado años atrás. Miro el aeropuerto analizándolo viendo sus detalles. Se acerco a un pilar cerca de la puerta y se apoyo en el, dejo su bolso en el suelo y con calma saco de su abrigo un encendedor mientras que del otro tomaba un cigarrillo, lo encendió y con su dedos lo llevo a su boca mientras inhalaba un poco del humo para luego alejarlo. Levanto su rostro hacia el cielo y dijo:

- Una vez más… - pero callo, sonriendo re formulo sus palabras y soltó- Es hora…

Una vez más llevo el cigarrillo a su boca dispuesto a inhalar el humo, pero algo dentro de el le dijo que volteara, le parecía tonto voltear e imagina poder verla ahí, era sin duda otro deseo suyo, sonrió ampliamente ante la idea y para demostrarse así mismo que no era más que una tontería giro su rostro. Desconcertado miraba a la muchacha en frente de el, parecía una ilusión, acaso era real se preguntaba, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, sus cabellos castaños acabados en hermosos y delicados bucles bailaban con el viento, mientras ella se abrazaba con un brazo tratando de protegerse del viento, miraba el cielo con unos ojos llenos de brillo y una sonrisa completamente pura una sonrisa muy suya, ella giro quedando frente a Yamato, el aun estaba sorprendido, acaso era mentira, el podía verla ahí, incluso si se acercaba sentía que podría tocarla, los ojos de ambos se encontraron por alguna extraña razón ambos sintieron paz. Entonces Yamato pensó saber la razón de la aparición de su castaña, pensó que el cielo le había concedido aquel deseo que había pedido durante tantos años, poder verla una vez más. Mimi lo miraba curiosa, los ojos azules de aquel muchacho la reconfortaban, la llenaban de un sentimiento hermoso y extraño a la vez. Yamato estaba a punto de caminar hacia ella pero pensó que si caminaba hacia ella solo arruinaría el momento, ya que en cuanto se acercara segura ella desaparecería como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños, asi que solo se limito a sonreír.

- _Es una señal ¿Verdad?. Quieres decirme que estas en paz._ – pensó- _Es hora de dejarte ir... Mimi._

- Muchas gracias. –se dirigió a Mimi con una expresión enternecedora.

Mimi aun permanecía parada frente a Yamato, después de sus palabras lo miro sorprendida, cual era la razón de su agradecimiento, sus ojos chocaron con los de él y le envió una sonrisa muy cálida, aquel hombre la enternecía y no sabía porque.

Yamato camino hacia las gradas, antes de bajar se detuvo para mirar por última vez a lo que él pensaba era una "Ilusión", Mimi aun lo miraba sonriente, una sensación de paz recorrió todo su cuerpo, durante todo este tiempo jamás se había sentido tan aliviado, era tiempo de dejarla irse se dijo.

- _Te amo…..- _soltó con un tono casi inaudible queriendo que las palabras al igual que sus sentimientos se las llevara el viento.

* * *

**Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos o de descripción que pudieran encontrar en este fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capitulo de este fic que prometo tiene mucho que dar, A los que me dejaron Review y a las que siguen la historia y en especial a la que me puso en sus favoritos, realmente aprecio esto.!**

**NN: **Air!(Porque? porque me instruiste sobre los Airports, sobre los Airplanes ademas que tu review llego a mi como un golpede relajante Air fesco ;) ) XD bueno NN muchísimas gracias por tu Review, a pesar de saber que la imaginación es lo que cuenta aquí quería hacer mi fic lo mas real posible, pero no he estado en un aeropuerto y a pesar de haber leído un poco no me instruí completamente, tus desventuras aéreas me instruyeron mucho, también me divertiste realmente leí tu review mas de 3 veces, lamento lo que te sucedió, los inspectores son un dolor de cabeza hace poco leí todas las medidas que se toman por la seguridad de un país en un aeropuerto, es muy problemático me quitaron las ganas de viajar. Respecto a lo de las mujeres embarazadas es una recomendación, leí casos de mujeres que daban a luz en aviones, a una le regalaron viajes gratuitos de porvida para ella y su hijo, XD hay que dar a luz en los aviones jejeje. Quise cambiar los errores que me señalaste pero pensé que no es así en la vida, que ese error me hará crecer y no debo borrarlo, mas adelante lo desarrollare bien y tratare de no volver a fallar en las descripciones. Espero verte muy seguido por acá, y espero que me hagas notar que eres tu. Seria genial si creases una cuenta en FF, podria ubicarte mas facil. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tureview y tus aclaraciones.

**Ana: **Muchas gracias por tu review, XD no sera el hijo de Matt pero... por unos segundos me hiciste pensar si debía darle un giro a la historia, pero ya pasaron. n.n. Espero vete seguido por acá.

**BlueFlower21: **Muchas gracias por su Review ¿Senpai? XD me animo muchísimo, si tengo bastantes expectativas para el fic y espero que reciba mucho amor de los lectores de fanfiction. Tratare de sorprenderla muchísimo!

**Anafichan: **No estoy segura si eres la misma Ana que dejo el Review pero de todas formas te agradezco mucho por seguir la historia, muchisimas gracias, daré lo mejor de mi para no decepcionarte.

**Tity_ .buterflies: **Tity, muchísimas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, realmente soy muy feliz ya que pude ver que lees hermosas historias como las obras de Isabel Black, interesantes como las de IzzieBlakc y divertidas como las de Rolling Girl, que me hayas puesto entre tus favoritas con solo un capitulo me alegro bastante!. Leyendo Evermore, vi algunos de tus reviews y pensé algún día tendré mi propia Tity y... XD acá estas! Muchísimas muchísimas gracias a ti!

**Sin mas que decir y esperando que sigan leyendo esta trágica, romántica y divertida historia de amor. Se despide muy agradecida Rockiesliz.**


End file.
